


Computer Malfunction

by FoxRafer



Series: Next Generation VigBean [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> September Challenge.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Computer Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) September Challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

"It's not exactly rustic."

Sean surveyed the expansive room, full of antiques and stylish accessories. "I thought the idea was to ditch the mod cons; 'a little bit of calm, country living' you said."

Viggo was still under the arch, uncharacteristically quiet. His eyes were fixed on the stone fireplace, the disappointment of plans gone awry evident on his face.

"No worries, love," Sean said softly, walking over to gather Viggo in his arms. "It's just a glitch in the program. Come, let's get comfortable in front of the fire and enjoy the rest of our time on the holodeck."


End file.
